Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: This story looks at how the events of the Avengers movie would change if a powerful and skilled Harry Potter arrived from another universe around the beginning of the movie. Harry/Natasha pairing. Extremely powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger**

**By Stargatesg1fan1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized character or universe within.

Author's Note:

I started writing this story three weeks ago after having read _Harry Potter: The Avenger_ by Kb0. That story is very good, particularly in its portrayal of Natasha Romanov and made me crave more fanfic time with her. I went looking for more fanfics that were Harry/Natasha and found a distinct lack of any good quality fics with that pairing of a sufficient length to sate my appetite. So I wrote my own.

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow is played by Scarlett Johansson

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Chapter 1

Midgard, Earth, Over the Atlantic Ocean off the Coast of North America, 2012…

Harry came into being naked. He had only a moment to contemplate his nakedness and the fact that he was in a new universe before gravity took hold along with the vacuum created by an invisible machine located right below him. He was sucked right into the turbine of some kind of high powered giant thruster fan. Harry got stuck in the fan on the way through. If he had still been mortal the fan might have won and cut him to pieces. As of a few minutes ago Harry had ceased to be mortal which is basically how he ended up in this new universe.

Harry was 477 years old. Really, he reflected as he tore through the thruster assembly, in order to understand his current predicament one had to go back much further than the last few hours of his existence. But he didn't exactly have much time for reflection at the moment for he was knocked out of the thruster assembly which promptly let out a small explosion as debris caused it to stop after it had thrown Harry out. Gravity once more took hold and Harry really wished for his broom right about then. He was preparing to try a wandless levitation spell on himself which would make him float really awkwardly when he suddenly realized he knew how his broom worked magically on a level he couldn't have perceived before. And Harry realized he could mimic the magic of his broom so promptly did so and he immediately stopped falling.

"Well this is pretty awesome," Harry told himself.

Harry only had a moment to congratulate himself on his new discovery before the aircraft he had just damaged by accident started falling out of the sky. Aircraft was a misnomer. After Harry activated a spell which allowed him to peer through most forms of cloaking he could see that the flying vessel was actually an old style aircraft carrier with four giant thruster fans. Harry conjured a massive piece of carpet, charmed it physically unbreakable so it could take the weight of that corner of the aircraft carrier without tearing, and then charmed the carpet as a flying carpet. Immediately the aircraft carrier stopped falling. Harry then flew over to the thruster fan and used a repair charm to repair the physical damage. The control circuitry that had been damaged by the explosion would need to be replaced manually. Harry could repair the circuitry too but it would take a more detailed study of the control systems. In Harry's time the energy manipulations of wizards had come a long way.

As Harry had done his work he had noticed several fighter jets had appeared watching him from the top of the carrier, hovering. He noticed their weapons were pointed at him but he gave them no mind. He was trying to do the repair and assimilate all the memories and knowledge he had absorbed from his old universe. Some of that knowledge was in Harry's conscious mind but a lot of it had been thrown into his subconscious. Harry finished the limited repair and flew to what he could tell was the bridge of the craft. Harry vanished a section of the window big enough for him to fly through, went through, and then replaced the window. Guns were immediately pointed at Harry.

"I come in peace," Harry said while holding up his hands.

"Who are you?" A black man with one good eye and an eye patch covering his other eye demanded.

Harry got the sense that this was the man in charge.

Harry used surface legilimency to start getting names and found legilimency was even easier to use than normal except on the man known as Dr. Bruce Banner. Banner had some kind of primal consciousness mixed in with his own similar to werewolves. Eye patch was Colonel Nick Fury who was in charge of the agency known as SHIELD. Harry was onboard a SHELD helicarrier.

"The name is Harry. I just arrived in this universe," Harry admitted.

"You arrived in this universe from where?" Fury demanded, while trying to ignore the admiring looks of most of the women on the bridge. "Why are you here? And would someone get this man a pair of pants."

"I hadn't intended to come to this universe but something very powerful decided to kick me out of my home universe after I became powerful enough to threaten it a few minutes ago," Harry admitted. "And I can provide my own clothing thank you," he added while vanishing the grime from his form and conjuring himself a new outfit.

"What are you?" Fury demanded.

Harry had walked closer to the round briefing table sitting in one corner of the bridge as he spoke. The guns were still trained on him but he ignored the weapons. They no longer threatened him. Instead he walked up to the gorgeous redhead standing next to the table, Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow, and while taking her hand he kissed the back of it.

"Harry Potter, Wizard, at your service, beautiful," Harry said with his best roguish grin.

"Mr. Potter, release my agent," Fury demanded.

Harry dropped Natasha's hand and turned to face Fury.

"You know you are kind of rude," Harry told Fury.

Steve sensed things were getting tense so stepped up and took Harry's hand in a shaking gesture and said, "Steve Rodgers. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry grinned at Steve and replied, "Likewise. I like you Steve. You have manners."

Bruce then stepped forward and took Harry's hand and introduced himself.

"Bruce Banner, Mr. Potter," Bruce greeted.

"Call me Harry," Harry invited.

"I'm a scientist and find the idea that you are from another universe fascinating. I would love to compare the similarities and differences between our universes at some point," Bruce stated.

"Dr. Banner, this is not the time," Fury chastised. "Mr. Potter, what did you do to my helicarrier?"

"Well I didn't really intend to do anything to it. When I materialized in this universe that thruster engine ran into me. I've repaired the physical damage to the thruster assembly itself but I'm afraid the resulting explosion did in some of your control circuitry. So I made a magic carpet to hold that corner of your ship up while you repair your thruster," Harry explained.

"Magic carpet," Fury said skeptically.

"I _am_ a wizard. Magic is sort of implied in the name," Harry pointed out. Steve openly grinned at that response. Harry thought he caught amusement in Natasha's eyes. "You know…if you are going to be so rude I can happily go find somewhere else on this world to amuse myself. I do need to get acquainted with this world. Please tell me you all still have pizza on this Earth?"

"Oh we definitely do," Steve confirmed.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave, Mr. Potter," Fury stated.

All traces of friendliness vanished from Harry's countenance and he fixed Fury with an icy gaze.

"Director Fury," Harry began as the temperature in the bridge noticeably dropped, his tone cold. "I could vaporize you and this entire helicarrier with very little effort and there is nothing you or anyone in this room could do about it. Believe me when I say I can leave any time I want to. I won't vaporize your multibillion dollar toy because I like Steve and Bruce here and feel Natasha there is too beautiful to die in such a way despite the fact she hasn't said a word to me."

There was silence for several moments and then Fury asked in a whisper that carried across the bridge, "How did you know her name?"

"Everyone projects their name quite clearly via their surface thoughts," Harry answered honestly.

Everyone was visibly shaken at the revelation that their visitor was a telepath. Before Fury could escalate the tensions further, Steve stepped in again.

"Harry, you seem like just the guy to help us out with a problem we are having," Steve said.

"Oh, do tell," Harry said as he took a seat at the table. "I hope you don't mind but traversing universes really takes it out of a guy and I would like to sit down."

Fury gestured for his men to finally lower their guns. Just from the few tricks Potter had performed Fury wasn't sure the guns would have done any good anyway. The guy had survived falling through one of the helicarrier's thruster turbines.

"We have an angry Asgardian that may or may not be a god wreaking havoc on Earth. He goes by the name of Loki, the Norse God of Mischief and Trickery," Steve explained.

"Oh we had one of those in our universe too. He was a really powerful wizard," Harry mused.

Fury exchanged glances with his second in command Maria Hill. If the wizards in Potter's home universe could pass themselves off as gods then that meant Potter was likely at least in the Asgardian weight class as far as power was concerned.

"Loki stole an object of nearly limitless energy known as the Tesseract after killing a lot of people. We were just about to begin working on tracking the Tesseract when you showed up," Banner stated.

"Agent Coulson, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory?" Fury requested.

Fury had been about to ask Natasha to guide Banner to the laboratory which had been prepared for Banner before Potter's arrival. But Romanov seemed to be a calming presence on Potter or at least she exerted some small influence over him. Coulson and Banner left. Fury switched mindsets. He still didn't trust Potter's sudden appearance but it appeared Captain America liked the wizard. Cap's opinion carried a lot of weight with Nick. Besides, it wasn't like Banner was any more trustworthy given the creature he could turn into. It seemed like Rodgers was laying the groundwork for recruiting Potter into the Avengers initiative. It was time Nick got to know Potter a little better so he sat down at the table and began talking with Potter.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry had finally seemed to gain a measure of Fury's trust or rather Fury wasn't actively hostile anymore. From what little digging Harry had done in Fury's mind the SHIELD Director didn't trust anybody. Harry had also determined that he was going to have fun here. There were so many interesting things going on.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Mr. Potter to guest quarters so he can get settled in. It might be a while before we get a hit on Loki or the Tesseract. Mr. Potter, we will let you know when we do so that you can be involved," Fury explained.

Harry nodded and followed the attractive redhead Natasha out of the bridge. As he followed her she was projecting thoughts in his direction, primarily the thought, "_Are you reading my mind."_

"To answer your question, no I am not reading your surface thoughts. But you are projecting that thought so loudly I can pick up on it without actively trying. Do you have telepaths in your universe?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But they generally don't make a habit of letting us study them so they aren't well understood," Natasha answered.

"I can understand why," Harry said wryly.

"So what powerful being kicked you out of your universe?" Natasha asked, hoping to gain some Intel on the newest possible recruit to the Avengers initiative. Before Harry could answer Natasha's earpiece beeped. She held up a finger at Harry and pointed towards her earpiece. "This is Widow, go ahead." She listened for a moment before saying, "Acknowledged." To Harry she explained, "They have located Loki in Germany. We need to go get ready for a mission. Are you good to go so soon or do you need to recoup?"

"Oh I'm good to go. I worked as an Auror and then a Hit Wizard for a couple of decades each. We had to be ready to go at a moment's notice," Harry explained as he followed Natasha to where he was assuming they were going to gear up.

Natasha didn't know what an Auror was but she could guess what a Hit Wizard was.

"How old are you? You don't look several decades older than the age people generally start working," Natasha mused.

"Why thank you. That is always nice to hear. I am 477 years old," Harry answered, causing Natasha to stop and look at him in amazement.

Natasha composed herself again and continued walking.

"The more I hear about you the more you sound like an Asgardian," Natasha admitted. "Though only Loki has demonstrated some of the abilities you seem to possess and he had to use some kind of scepter to do it. I think the scepter was providing a lot of the power because it had a glowing crystal of some sort in it."

"Hmm…I would like to study these Asgardians. Maybe they have a way to help me gain access to my home universe," Harry mused.

Natasha and Harry reached the room with the gear in it and found Steve gearing up already so they didn't really have much time to talk further.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Stuttgart, Germany…

Natasha piloted the transport ship close enough to the facility Loki was at, the Stuttgart Science Institute (SSI), to get Harry and Steve close enough to reach the facility swiftly but far enough away not to alert Loki to their arrival prematurely. Harry held on to Steve and flew out the back of the transport and silently towards the SSI. They arrived to see multiple Loki's holding a glowing scepter standing around a crowd of people. Only one human, an older German male, was not bowing.

Loki was just saying, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki said this while aiming his scepter and preparing to kill the German man. Harry dropped Steve at just the right position that Captain America was able to drop down and bring his Vibranium shield in front of the scepter blast. The energy blast reflected right off the shield and straight back into Loki, knocking the Asgardian down.

"The last time I was in Germany I saw another man standing above everybody else," Steve said as Loki got to his feet and Harry touched down off to the side. "I ended up disagreeing with that man."

"The soldier," Loki said with a disdainful tone while looking at Steve. Then he shifted his focus to Harry and Harry immediately felt Loki's magical senses probing out at Harry's being. Harry deflected the probe which immediately drew back. "And who are you?"

"The name is Harry," Harry answered.

Natasha chose that moment to pilot the transport into position and while hovering lowered a nasty looking automatic weapon on a swivel mount out of the belly of the craft.

"Loki, drop the scepter and surrender," Natasha's magnified voice came out of the transport.

Loki responded by firing an energy blast at the transport which Natasha managed to avoid. At the same time Steve threw his shield at Loki before surging forward and punching the Asgardian. Loki responded by two hits with the scepter which Steve managed to block before the third swift blow sent Captain America tumbling. Harry strode forward and caught the scepter as Loki attempted to hit the wizard. Loki tried jerking the scepter out of Harry's grip but to the Asgardian's dismay it didn't work. Loki lashed out with a fist and tried striking the wizard. Harry's normal technique when facing a foe so strong was to augment his own strength with telekinesis, a technique he had long ago mastered. Harry was finding he didn't need to do that anymore. Whatever transformation he had undergone or was undergoing as a result of his transition to an immortal being had made him stronger, a great deal stronger.

Harry deflected the strike with his free hand just enough to avoid it while kneeing the Asgardian in the groin. Loki let out a wheezing cry and in his weakened state he lost his grip on the scepter. Harry twisted the scepter free from Loki's grasp and sent a massive stunning spell out of his hands towards Loki. Unexpectedly the gem of the scepter reacted to the stunning magic and amplified the effect. The stunner smashed into Loki and pressed the Asgardian against the ground as the energy filled his entire form. Loki didn't even twitch. Harry checked Loki's vitals to make sure the Asgardian was still breathing and found that Loki was out cold but still alive.

Steve stood staring quite surprised at what he had just observed.

"Nice job, Harry," Steve complimented as Natasha set the transport down.

"Yeah…I didn't mean to get him so hard but this scepter amplified my magic," Harry said as Natasha approached.

"How long will he be out for?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure. I know nothing of his physiology. With that amplified stunner I just sent at him…if he had been human he would have died. I really didn't mean to hit him that hard. But I can construct some restraining cuffs that might hold him magically restrained even if he does wake up," Harry offered.

"Please do," Natasha replied.

"While I'm doing that could one of you locate every person Loki killed at this site?" Harry requested.

"Why?" Steve asked, confused.

"I would rather not say until after I have encountered the first one," Harry replied.

"Sure, I will see what I can do," Steve answered before walking off towards the nearby SSI.

"Do you need any help?" Natasha asked Harry.

"You could make sure nobody bothers me. I need some considerable focus to summon a sizable quantity of dark and negative matter and then forge it into an alloy to restrain Loki," Harry answered.

"Sure," Natasha agreed.

Harry closed his eyes and held his hands out. Immediately darkness surrounded his outstretched hands. The light seemed to fade from the region between his outstretched palms and it grew darker and darker. Eventually something like a dark glow seemed to form in a tiny region of space midway between his palms. A blackness started to flow out of that region and glide to a region to the right of his right hand which was encased in a light blue glowing shield. It looked like Harry was collecting that exotic matter in a containment vessel. Natasha watched fascinated as Harry collected a healthy portion of that material about the size of her torso. Then he started collecting an energy that shifted colors and crackled like lightning in a silvery containment cage. After he had the same quantity of material as the dark material, Harry pushed the two cages together. Natasha watched as the material let off brilliant bursts of light and small explosions formed within the containment cage.

Then the glow faded and a faintly shimmering material that looked like a metal was left in the cage. Harry dropped the cage and gestured towards the alloy, reshaping it telekinetically into a set of manacles. His fingers danced and glowing runes were etched deeply into the alloy in a configuration that Natasha had no hope of understanding. The runes faded to a barely noticeable glow slightly less bright than the metal. Harry flicked his hand towards the unconscious Asgardian and the manacles flew onto Loki's wrists. All of this had taken more than fifteen minutes and Harry appeared to be a bit taxed. But then his form shimmered and he looked completely refreshed.

"What just happened there?" Natasha asked.

"A little trick I learned to regenerate myself quickly. Well it took the normal time from my perspective. I just manipulated time to speed it up in a small bubble around me," Harry answered.

Before Natasha could comment Steve came running up.

"Harry, I have located all the bodies," Steve said solemnly. "There are thirteen dead. The local police have the bodies all gathered together now."

Harry and Natasha followed Steve with Loki floating behind them after a gesture from the wizard. The bodies were lined up with sheets covering them. Two of the deceased were a pair of police officers badly disfigured when Loki had blasted their car with the scepter. Harry knelt down next to the first police officer and laid his hand upon the corpse's forehead. Harry closed his eyes and focused. This was not new to the Master of Death. He had revived the recently deceased in his old universe using the Hallows. But he wasn't sure he would have the same ability here.

Harry need not have worried because he found the revival process even easier here. The damage healed on the corpse within moments and then the man's eyes flew open and he sat up in a gasp. Those watching were shocked. Harry moved onto the other cop and performed the same process. Eleven corpses later and Harry was done. All thirteen people were up and being helped by police and emergency medical personnel who had arrived since the end of the fight. Harry rejoined Steve and Natasha who both regarded him with different expressions. Steve was openly in awe of Harry. Natasha appeared quite thoughtful.

"I have to ask…are you sure you aren't secretly an angel?" Steve questioned when he found his voice.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. Then again maybe I am and just don't know it," Harry said with a half smile and a shrug. "We should probably get out of here before I am mobbed by people wanting to thank me." Harry had noticed some of the recently revived starting to look his way. "In fact, I think I'll meet you two back at the transport."

Then Harry teleported away and took Loki with him.

"Did you know he could do that?" Steve asked casually.

"To be honest I'm starting to question if there is anything he can't do," Natasha admitted. "I mean he did just raise the dead."

"That he did. I don't think he likes people thanking him," Steve mused as he and Natasha turned and started walking towards their transport.

"Yeah. I got that feeling too," Natasha agreed.

Natasha and Steve found Harry chatting with Tony Stark, AKA Iron-Man. Tony had the helmet of his suit of armor retracted and Harry appeared fascinated by the suit.

"Damn this tech is pretty far ahead of this time period. I didn't expect to see anything this powerful as a personal power supply for at least sixty or seventy years," Harry said as he brought his hand to hover about six inches in front of the arc reactor in Tony's chest.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked before a glowing hologram of his arc reactor was projected in the air in the back of the transport. Then the holographic arc reactor disassembled and showed all of its parts. "I know you said you are a wizard but how are you doing that?"

"Like I said, magic," Harry answered. "Hmm…this is pretty impressive," Natasha heard Harry say as she piloted the transport off the ground before handing the controls over to her copilot and checking to make sure Loki was secure.

She idly listened to the conversation between Steve, Tony, and Harry as the transport headed back towards the helicarrier. But she had to stop paying attention when Director Fury asked for a report. A few minutes later Loki woke up. He looked around in confusion before his gaze focused on Harry. The Asgardian stared at the wizard intently as Harry examined the scepter.

"Why are you helping these lower life-forms? They are beneath you," Loki stated.

Harry let out a sigh before saying, "Loki, the only time a human is beneath me is during certain sexual positions when we shag. And sometimes I'm beneath her."

Steve's face got really red and Tony grinned.

"I like this one," Tony declared.

"Seriously, Loki," Harry continued. "I have killed hundreds of my kind over the course of centuries who thought just like you. They sought to rule over those they considered lesser than them and in the end the only time they ever realized they were wrong was when I terminated their life. Hell, some of them didn't even realize it then."

Just then a sudden lightning storm developed around the transport. Harry sensed the magic in the air.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha asked.

Loki gained an apprehensive expression.

"Based off of Natasha's briefing on you am I to assume this is your brother?" Harry asked Loki.

Loki simply glared as the aircraft shuddered. Harry sensed another Asgardian had just landed on the back of the transport. Tony returned his helmet in place on his armor and opened the back hatch. Thor landed on the ramp. Tony raised one of his arc gauntlets preparing to fire an energy blast at the blonde Asgardian but Thor simply sent his hammer Moljnir against Tony's chest before pressing Iron-Man to the deck of the transport. Thor picked up Loki before summoning back his hammer and spinning it rapidly in a circle before flying out of the back of the transport with Loki.

"You probably could have stopped him," Steve suggested as he helped Tony back up.

"I probably could have. But I've learned it is best not to get in the middle of two siblings fighting. And didn't Natasha tell me that guy was a friendly?" Harry asked.

"Things change. Whatever he does with Loki will lose us the Tesseract," Tony suggested with a growl before launching himself out of the back of the transport.

"Shall we go make sure they don't kill each other," Harry suggested while offering his hand to Steve.

Steve took the hand and was pulled out of the transport by the wizard. They flew after the other three males. Steve had trouble seeing through the storm but Harry didn't seem to even be slowed. He flew unerringly down at an angle. They arrived at ground level to see Thor and Iron-Man fighting quite spectacularly. Harry signaled Steve to hold off intervening for a moment. Harry wanted to see how the two opponents faired against each other. Short term Tony was getting in some serious hits but it appeared Thor had started to damage Iron-Man's suit. Harry could tell that the Asgardian had much more stamina and durability than the inventor. He was willing to bet Thor would win.

"We should stop this," Steve urged eventually.

"Alright," Harry agreed. The wizard set them down in the clearing and gestured with his hands. Telekinetic force lashed out and wrapped the two opponents in its embrace. Thor and Iron-Man flew apart. "That's enough," Harry said.

Immediately Tony activated his boot thrusters and Thor sent his hammer at Harry. Harry had to admit that the amount of power he sensed in that hammer had him a bit uneasy so he abandoned his telekinetic hold on the two opponents. Instead, he side-stepped the hammer's path before reaching out and trying something that would either look really cool or end up being very painful. Harry focused all his strength and his power on catching the hammer. The effort ended up making Harry look wickedly cool. He caught the hammer by its handle and grasped it tightly. The hammer tried to pull away but Harry concentrated on suppressing its flight charms. It was still a battle as Thor tried summoning the hammer back.

"It should not be possible," Thor said.

"Tony," Steve barked reprovingly as Tony raised his arc gauntlet to fire at Thor. "What are you doing here, Thor?"

"I am here to thwart Loki's schemes," Thor replied.

"Thor, my name is Harry. That is Steve and that is Tony," Harry said while indicating the two men in question respectively. "I don't believe we should be fighting. I think you will like me once you get to know me. I think we will like you too. Let's just talk things over. I'm going to let your hammer go as a show of good faith," Harry said just as he released the hammer.

Thor caught the hammer and tested the feel of it. The hammer did not appear changed.

"We work with agent Phil Coulson who I think you have met before," Steve spoke up.

"We can talk," Thor said after a few moments of pause.

Natasha brought the transport craft down as Thor retrieved Loki from a cliff overlooking the scene of the recent skirmish. The two Asgardians landed in the back of the transport and took a seat to one side.

"What are you?" Thor asked Harry as the transport took off again.

"I'm a wizard. I'm not from this universe," Harry admitted.

"And he is very powerful," Loki said while eying Harry with interest. "Did the scepter enhance your power?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. "What is that gem? I can feel the power of it," the wizard said while indicating the gem in the scepter.

"It is one of the Infinity Stones, a relic of unknown power that is left from before the creation of this universe. The Tesseract is another such Stone," Thor answered. "What are you doing here in our universe?" Thor questioned. "We have not had a visitor since long into our past before I was born."

"Then you have had visitors," Harry said excitedly. "It was not my intention of coming to this universe. I was hoping maybe your people had a way to let me go back to my home universe."

Thor and Loki exchanged a look.

"If the Asgardians do then we do not know of it," Loki admitted. "But that does not mean it doesn't exist."

"At some point you may get a chance to ask the All-Father, Odin. He may know of a way," Thor admitted. "Where does this transport take us?"

"To the helicarrier," Steve answered. "It's like a big flying ship. It's the current headquarters of SHIELD."

Thor nodded his understanding.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry walked with Natasha while escorting Loki to a cylindrical cage with the outer side made out of a transparent polymer that would be quite tough to break through. Fury was in the chamber too. Harry wanted to spend as much time with Natasha as he could. The redhead was projecting enough thoughts for Harry to pick up so that he knew she really didn't mind his company. She had inquired if it was possible to by some means stop projecting her thoughts for telepaths to pick up. Harry had given her an amulet which would accomplish that task. He neglected to mention that it wouldn't work to block her projected thoughts from him. When she inquired if more of these amulets were available for other SHIELD agents Harry had informed Natasha that for now she was the only person he trusted with one.

Harry stood beside Natasha as Fury addressed Loki.

"In case it is unclear, if you try to escape or so much as scratch that glass," Fury said while opening a retracting iris doorway that vented out of the bottom of the helicarrier. The opening created something of a vacuum slowly sucking some air through. "You will plummet 30,000 feet down in a steel trap. I know your brother can fly. Can you?" Fury closed the iris. While gesturing at Loki, Fury said, "Ant." Then indicating the iris control console, Fury said, "Boot."

"That was in reference to an exchange Loki and Director Fury had when Loki first arrived on Midgard," Natasha whispered for Harry's benefit.

"I will admit it is an impressive cage but somehow I think you had another in mind when you designed it," Loki answered while alluding to the Hulk.

"That wouldn't hold me for even a moment," Harry mused quietly to Natasha.

"I have realized that," Natasha agreed. "Let's hope Loki isn't as powerful as you. I was tempted to have you leave those manacles on him."

"I think he would have overcome them eventually," Harry replied.

Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Thor were listening and observing the scene from the bridge where the video of the cage room was being fed.

"You must be incredibly desperate, Director Fury. You would call on such lost creatures to defend you," Loki mused.

"You have forced me to become very desperate, Loki. You threaten war upon my people. You enjoy killing and want to wield a force I am told you can't hope to control," Fury rebutted.

"You are just upset that you came so close to using the Tesseract to achieve unlimited power. Are they really buying that you want to create a warm light for all mankind to share?" Loki asked with a sneer while his gaze flickered to Harry. "I wield real power."

"Let me know if real power wants a magazine to read," Fury answered while leaving the cage room.

Harry and Natasha left from a different exit and Harry teleported them to just outside the bridge.

"That could become handy," Natasha mused.

Harry simply threw her a small smile.

"Well he's just a ball of fun, isn't he," Bruce said retorically.

"Thor, any idea what Loki's angle is? His game plan?" Steve queried.

"Loki is backed by an army of creatures called the Chitauri," Thor answered. "They are not of Asgard nor any world you know of. With them behind him he means to take the Earth from your people. I suspect in return he will give them the Tesseract."

"So he wants to build another portal," Bruce surmised. "He needs Erik Selvig to help him."

"What has Erik Selvig to do with Loki?" Thor questioned.

"Loki took Erik Selvig under some kind of mind control spell," Natasha explained. "He also took one of our agents, Clint Barton."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki right now. I think we should focus on the reason they need the Iridium they took from SSI," Bruce suggested.

"The iridium is a stabilizing agent to keep the portal from collapsing in on itself like it did at SHIELD," Tony answered.

Before Tony's personality could go off on a tangent however amusing it would be Harry spoke up and pointed out, "Loki would still need a power source of high energy density."

"Yes, to kick-start the cube," Tony agreed while referring to the Tesseract and slipping a small device on one of the consoles underneath to begin hacking the systems onboard the helicarrier.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill questioned.

"Last night," Tony answered. "I read the packet with Selvig's notes and extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Not the only one," Harry answered. "I found them to be quite basic."

"Yes, well as a time traveler from hundreds of the years into the future I would expect you would," Tony mused. "We really must talk extensively about that."

"Can you be more specific about what kind of power source Loki needs?" Steve questioned, getting the discussion back on topic from Stark's attempt at derailment.

"Loki will need to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce answered.

"He wouldn't need to do that if he could stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony pointed out.

"Allowing him to achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet. It's possible. I could do it with my technology. Given that Loki has access to technology and science far in advance of Earth I wouldn't be surprised if he could do it too," Harry mused.

"Two men in the same room who speak English," Tony mused. "Dr. Banner, I must also say your work in antielectron collisions is superb. And I'm also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

"Thanks," Bruce said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Tesseract. Do you think you would be willing to work with him, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked.

"Let's play, Doctor," Tony suggested to Bruce.

"Don't you want to join them? You seem like you would be an asset in tracking the Tesseract," Natasha suggested.

"Maybe. But I would prefer to watch you work," Harry flirted.

Natasha smiled and appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright…then let's see how good you are hand to hand without using your powers," Natasha suggested.

"You're on," Harry agreed.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Natasha and Harry faced each other. Natasha wouldn't underestimate her opponent. When neither of them acted for several moments Natasha decided to be the one to initiate the fight. She leapt forward while attempting to deliver a side-kick to the side of his head. Harry knocked Natasha's leg to the side and while she was still moving forward he did a back-kick to her butt which sent her into the wall she was heading towards. Natasha didn't stop moving but instead flipped off the wall and came at Harry again.

Natasha tried a back-fist reverse punch this time followed by a series of kicks from different directions. When Harry countered her moves with textbook precision she continued trying to press her attack but with no luck. The two combatants were a flurry of blows, kicks, and deflections. While Harry wasn't using any above-human strength or speed he couldn't help but utilize his above-human endurance. He never slowed down or tired. Additionally his mind worked at much faster than human speeds. He saw Natasha's movements coming as if she was moving through molasses and thought up counters which he enacted successfully while Natasha was relying on muscle memory. Natasha began tiring and Harry went on the offensive. After the first time Natasha got pinned the tone for the rest of the sparring session was set.

"Now this is just embarassing," Natasha admitted after she was pinned for the fourth time with Harry on top of her.

Natasha was on her stomach with Harry's right arm wrapped lightly around her throat. He could put her out with the sleeper hold but there was no need.

"I've had a lot of time to learn," Harry assured. "Plus I'm not even tired."

"Hmm…I'll just have to employ all my weapons," Natasha said suggestively as she wiggled her hips and pushed her butt up against Harry's groin.

The wizard groaned and tried moving his hips back and up to get his growing manhood away from her delictable derriere. Natasha followed the movement until she had enough space to twist her body starting with her hips so that she was now on her back.

"That was sneaky," Harry said with a small smile while bracing himself on his arms.

"I know…but I like this position so much better. Don't you?" Natasha queried.

Harry subconsciously had his magic make the observers in the observation area of the gym realize they had better things to do.

"Yes, but this position makes me even more tempted to kiss you," Harry admitted as he lowered his head a few inches. "I have been so tempted ever since I saw you."

"What is stopping you?" Natasha asked curiously.

Natasha didn't think the super-powerful wizard did anything other than what he most desired to do.

"Worry that you aren't attracted to me," Harry admitted.

"I don't think that is a valid concern," Natasha whispered before closing the distance and kissing Harry.

The rest of the sparring session was a lot more physical and involved a lot of close contact grappling. Harry's wins were also rewarded with kisses. There were a lot of kisses exchanged.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

"What did you need, Harry?" Tony asked as he entered Harry's quarters.

Tony drew up short at what he was seeing. Harry had asked Tony to come to the wizard's quarters using of all things a text message. Tony hadn't given Harry a phone number but Tony supposed the wizard from hundreds of years into an alternate universe's future would have plenty of tech tricks to play. What Tony was observing was a region of space in the wizard's quarters far bigger than should have been possible. The room was oppulent and tastefully decorated. Harry stood off to one corner of the room in front of a glowing blue table.

"Tony, I called you here because I wanted to help you with the problem you have with that shrapnel trying to go into your heart," Harry explained.

This declaration actually distracted Tony from the incredible region of obviously distorted spacetime.

"You can help with that? Of course you can. There isn't anything you can't do," Tony muttered to himself as he walked closer to Harry.

"Yes. Please lie down on this medical bed," Harry requested.

Tony eyed the bed dubiously but climbed onto the bed and laid back. Harry touched something on the side of the bed and a hologram of Tony's form appeared over Tony. Only the hologram wasn't of Tony's exterior but showed Tony's insides and the shrapnel was clearly shown as red matter near Tony's heart. Harry's fingers danced and the shrapnel glowed brighter. His fingers shifted over a rapid sequence of glowing figures Tony couldn't follow and then the shrapnel was gone. Harry next highlighted the arc reactor in Tony's chest and the hole in Tony's chest surrounding the reactor. A moment later the reactor was floating above Tony's chest and there was no longer a hole in his chest. Tony gasped and reached down to feel his unblemished skin where the hole had been. He stared up at Harry in amazement.

"Was that more of your magic?" Tony asked.

"This device is a blend of magic and technology. There are non-magical devices which can do something similar but they are a lot bulkier," Harry explained.

"Do you know how to build them?" Tony asked as he sat up and plucked the arc reactor out of the air. "I'm assuming this bed can do more than what it just did for me."

"This bed is capable of healing any illness, ailment, or injury known to the people of your time," Harry admitted. "Yes, I can build the technology versions. When I was kicked out of my home universe it was because I got a major upgrade in my abilities. One of those abilities is that I can interface with any object in a non-corporeal form and know intimately how it works down to the atomic scale. I interfaced with everything in my home which included my personal computer and the internet it was connected to. In my time the internet had evolved to a scale you can't imagine even though you are a genius. I was connected briefly with every networked system on Earth and throughout the other star systems the Earth network was connected to via the subspace network. All that information is buried mostly in the subconscious part of my mind. I can dig it out if I look hard enough."

"Amazing," Tony declared. "Would you be willing to license the healing bed technology to my company? I want to make this available to help everybody. I will pay you fantastic royalties."

Harry was thoughtful for a few moments.

"We can do that," Harry agreed. "But we're going to have to install some protections in your manufacturing facilities, protections from my side of the supernatural street. I don't want this technology reproduced out of our control. This technology can scan and manipulate bio-matter down to the atomic scale. Before restrictions were put in place this same tech was used to create enhanced biological organisms that would give Thor and the Hulk a run for their money in strength and speed."

Tony shuddered at the idea before he looked down at his arc reactor.

"This could cause problems with my suit," Tony said. "Not that I'm not grateful. Because I am. You have no idea how much."

Harry summoned a blue metallic looking ring with an inside diameter matching the outside diameter of the arc reactor. The ring was quite thin and not too wide beyond the inside diameter. It had runes carved into the surface so tiny Tony really couldn't make them out. Harry took the arc reactor from Harry and pushed it base first through the opening of the ring. Tony watched in fascination as the arc reactor disappeared into the ring. Harry then placed the ring against Tony's chest and the ring stayed there.

"That ring is now keyed to you. You merely have to think that you want the ring and no matter where it is the ring will come to you. Only you and I can remove the arc reactor from the expanded pocket space within the ring. "You can also fit a couple more arc reactors as spares beneath that ring," Harry explained.

"You are officially wicked cool," Tony declared with a wide grin.

"Yeah…I know I'm pretty bad-ass," Harry assured with a matching grin.

"Thanks, Harry," Tony said sincerely.

"No problem," Harry assured as Tony hopped to his feet and put his shirt back on.

"So I heard you and Natasha put on a show when you sparred in the main gym," Tony said. "I also heard you astounded everyone onboard when you kicked her ass in hand to hand."

"I would never kick Natasha's ass. It's too nice to bruise. I merely showed her that although she is quite skilled in physical combat, she still has a few tricks to learn," Harry replied diplomatically.

"Uh huh," Tony said. "You've really got it bad for her."

"What can I say. I like gorgeous women," Harry replied.

Tony's humour diminished and he said, "Listen Harry. Bruce and I think something is up with SHIELD. We don't buy into Fury wanting the Tesseract for a clean unlimited energy source. They want it for something else I'm sure. I've got my AI Jarvis hacking into their systems as we speak. In a few hours I will know everything SHIELD has in their systems."

"A prudent course of action," Harry mused. "I'd be interested in knowing what you find."

"I'll keep you informed. You think sometime I could study one of these regions of distorted spacetime?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "I'm going to go see what trouble I can get up to on this boat. I'll drop by your lab in a while."

Tony nodded and left.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Rev 0 Published 8/3/2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger**

**By Stargatesg1fan1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized character or universe within.

Author's Note:

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow is played by Scarlett Johansson

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Chapter 2

Harry was there when Natasha went in to get information out of Loki. Harry wasn't about to leave her alone with the Asgardian sorcerer. Harry was invisible using the power of death to cloak himself from the Asgardian's senses.

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me," Loki said to Natasha as he turned and spotted her.

"You suspected I would come," Natasha suggested.

"I didn't figure you would come until after the tortures Fury is concocting ended so that you could appear as a friend. You would use your charms to get me to cooperate and give up my secrets," Loki said with a condescending smile.

"What have you done to Agent Barton?" Natasha asked.

"I merely expanded Agent Barton's mind," Loki replied.

"Once you have gotten everything you want from Midgard what happens to Clint's mind?" Natasha probed.

"Are you in love with Clint, Agent Romanov?" Loki asked.

"Love is something we tell children to influence their growth. I owe Clint a debt," Natasha answered.

"Tell me about this debt," Loki requested.

"Before I worked for SHIELD…I uh…I made a name for myself with my very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for or on as long as I was paid my fees. SHIELD acquired me on their radar in a bad way," Natasha explained after sitting down. "Agent Barton was sent to eliminate me. He decided against that."

"And what will you do if I give you my word to spare his life?" Loki questioned.

"I won't agree to let you out if that is what you are getting at," Natasha answered.

"But I do love this situation," Loki stated with a grin. "Your world dangles in the balance and you try bargaining for the life of one man."

"Regimes fall every single day. I'm Russian. I tend not to cry over the falls. At least I was," Natasha answered.

"And what are you now, Agent Romanov?" Loki replied.

Loki wasn't a telepath so he couldn't see what Natasha was really thinking. She was analyzing Loki's body language and every expression, reading him like a book.

Natasha stood and answered, "It is rather simple. I have red in my ledger and I would like to wipe it out."

"Do you think you can?" Loki asked. "Do you really think you can wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo," Loki continued, revealing that he knew information Natasha wished he didn't. Natasha carefully controlled her expression to make it seem she was rattled. "The hospital fire? Your dear Clint told me everything, Natasha." Loki stood and started stalking towards the side of his cage where Natasha stood. "Your ledger is oozing. Your ledger is gushing red and you think saving a man who has just as much blood on him will change something? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You deceive and murder in the service of deceivers and murderers. You tell yourself that you are different and have your own code of ethics. You fool yourself that this can make up for the atrocities you commit. Your atrocities will never go away." Loki smashed his fist against his cage and Natasha fell back a step. "I won't harm Barton, not until I'm ready to make him kill you. He will end you slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then I will release his mind just long enough to see what he has done to you." Natasha turned and looked away as Loki's tone grew nastier. "Then when Barton screams in horror I will split his skull. This is the only promise I will make you, you mewling quim."

Natasha acted like she was crying and said, "You're a monster."

Loki laughed and replied, "I'm not a monster. You brought the monster."

Natasha straightened and turned to face Loki completely calm.

"So Banner is your play," Natasha said.

"What?" Loki asked in confusion.

Natasha's fingers immediately went to her earpiece and she began to leave the cage chamber.

"Loki intends to unleash the Hulk in the helicarrier," Natasha informed Fury. "Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. I will bring Harry. Send Thor as well." Before she left the room Natasha stopped and told Loki, "Thank you for your cooperation."

Natasha and Harry quickly teleported to just outside of the lab Bruce and Tony were using.

They entered the lab in time to hear Steve say, "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this situation, Dr. Banner?" Natasha asked.

The tension was thick in the room. Tony, Bruce, and Steve were confronting Fury as to why SHIELD really wanted the Tesseract. SHIELD was making weapons of mass destruction using Tesseract energy. Harry felt a subtle power slowly growing out of Loki's scepter.

"Everyone quiet," Harry interrupted. "The scepter is casting a mind-altering field," Harry warned.

Everyone looked to continue arguing until Harry walked over and laid his hand on the scepter. Harry felt Loki's presence reaching out and controlling the scepter even from the cage the Asgardian was in. Harry wrestled against Loki's control. With the physical contact Harry had the wizard had a much better chance of controlling the scepter.

"Is it contained?" Fury asked.

"For now," Harry answered. "Director, I suggest you reveal why you are building weapons of mass destruction using Tesseract energy. Or I will."

"We are doing it because of Thor," Fury answered. "His people and other alien races hopelessly outgun us. Loki just proves the necessity."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet. Loki is a rogue," Thor answered.

"That may be. But there are other hostile races out there. And the world is filling up with people who can't be countered conventionally," Fury answered.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies to it," Thor pointed out. "It signals to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of warfare."

"Silence," Harry stated as he cast a silencing charm on everyone in the room. "I think everyone in here is suffering residual effects from the mind-altering field this scepter generated. This is a discussion that should be held at a later time. The bottom line is that Loki does need to be stopped. This Phase Two project proceeding doesn't sound like a good thing to me but we can talk about that later. Let's focus on the now."

Harry released the silencing charm.

"He's right," Tony agreed.

Just then any further discussion was interrupted by the ringing of the lab's computer system signaling the search Bruce and Tony had been running for the Tesseract was yielding a result.

"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor questioned. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard."

"I can get to the Tesseract faster," Tony said while heading towards the door of the lab.

As Steve grabbed for Tony's arm to stop Tony, Harry telekinetically deflected Steve's grasp but also put up a telekinetic barrier in the doorway which Tony walked right into.

"You two stop it," Harry warned Steve and Tony even as Bruce and Natasha looked at the computer screen where the alert was signaling from.

Harry was distracted for his instincts were warning him that something wasn't right. A moment later he realized why when the entire helicarrier rocked. Two explosions went off as two engines were hit with explosives simultaneously and Harry's magic carpet patch was set ablaze with napalm. The Avengers were all thrown off their feet by the force of the blast. Harry spared enough focus to make sure Natasha was still alive as he grabbed onto Thor and teleported under the helicarrier. Natasha and Bruce had fallen through a tear in the floor that had opened up to the deck below. She was alive.

"I will get one side," Thor said as he held out his hand for his hammer.

Thor had caught on quickly.

"I will get the other and try to conjure another patch carpet to hold my corner up before going and helping back inside while Tony helps you make repairs," Harry agreed. "I will also enhance the plating around where you can lift so that it doesn't buckle. Lift there," Harry pointed as he channeled his magic into a corner of the helicarrier where one of the engines had just been blown up by the attacking forces.

Harry could sense the enemy force was a small team led by Hawkeye who was even at that moment entering the helicarrier. But Harry didn't have time to worry about that as he and Thor each took up a corner of the massive flying transport. The strain was immense but manageable. What Harry was having trouble with was diverting attention from lifting to conjure the carpet and then layer the carpet with enchantments. Harry noticed as he was working that Tony appeared nearby at the lesser damaged of the two engines and began working on it. Harry didn't have an earpiece but used a trick he had learned to sense what communications frequencies Tony was using and altered his vocal patterns and hearing to be able to communicate with the Avengers. Even from this distance Harry was able to sense Thor's location and do the same. Working magic over that distance took a lot more power than normal but luckily the charm took a low amount of power at short distances to begin with.

"Tony, are you going to be able to get that engine back up?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so. We just got it repaired after you fell through it. I scanned the other one and there is physical damage to the turbine itself. Can you repair that like you did this one?" Tony queried.

"I should be able to. Let me look after finishing this carpet. Then you will need to deal with the control circuitry," Harry said just as he finished the carpet enchantments and had it lift up his section of the helicarrier.

"Understood," Tony replied.

Harry let the helicarrier's weight settle onto the carpet before he flew over to the section where Thor was floating holding up that part of the aircraft. The strain on Thor's face was apparent but was lessening as the carpet took some of the weight off of him as well. Harry could construct another carpet section for Thor's portion of the helicarrier but it would probably be easier just to repair the engine. So Harry began repairing the physical damage. As he did this he could hear some of what was going on inside the helicarrier through the communications he was tapped into. Bruce had transformed into the Hulk and Natasha was down there with him.

"Natasha, how are you doing?" Harry asked, projecting his communications so only she could hear him.

"Help," Natasha managed in a pained grunt.

Harry had gotten enough of the physical damage repaired that Tony could probably get the turbine working again. He didn't hesitate further and teleported to Natasha's location. He found her lying against one wall right next to him with the Hulk preparing to smash her with a massive right arm. Harry caught the arm as it came down and the deck buckled beneath Harry's feet.

"Fuck," Harry grunted before reinforcing himself telekinetically and smashing the Hulk to the left through the nearest wall away from Natasha.

The Hulk went tumbling out into an area filled with planes and workers. Harry took the time to briefly glance at Natasha and cast a pain numbing charm at the regions of her body that were injured. He had scanned her body magically with just that brief glance.

Natasha had thought that through the pain and numbness that she was about to die. The Hulk had been standing over her about to crush her. Her life had flashed before her eyes. Really her biggest regret was that she wouldn't be able to see where things went with Harry. And then he was there standing over her protectively. She thought he was going to get crushed by the much bigger Hulk but then Harry had caught the Hulk's blow. Then Harry knocked the Hulk aside and turned to fix her with a look of tenderness and concern. His fingers danced and she felt relief from pain. Then he was gone. She sat up gingerly and looked through the huge hole in the wall to see the Hulk face off against Harry.

"Run," Harry called to the pilots, mechanics, and SHIELD personnel on the hangar deck.

The humans really didn't need much prompting as the Hulk stood up and faced Harry. Harry tossed a stunner at the Hulk just to see what happened and Hulk didn't even flinch. Harry felt a burst of gamma radiation come out of the Hulk when the stunner hit and Hulk roared at the wizard.

"I didn't think that would work but I had to try," Harry told himself as the Hulk charged forward and threw a punch at Harry which the wizard barely ducked.

Hulk spun and swung at Harry with the other fist but again Harry dodged. Harry couldn't dodge the next blow so caught the Hulk's arm and then responded by telekinetically grabbing the green giant and lifting the Hulk into the air. Hulk flailed and twisted in the invisible grip while starting to roar. Harry sensed a burst of gamma radiation followed by a steady flow of it and the spell became really hard to hold. Harry knew wards to block against gamma radiation but they weren't meant to stop physical force. The telekinetic grip became really hard to maintain. Harry thought furiously. He could probably come up with a method of magically holding the Hulk which held the Hulk physically and didn't wear down quickly due to whatever gamma related energy the Hulk was putting out but it would take time. Instead Harry conjured a statue of quartz in a shape holding the Hulk and then transfigured the statue to pure diamond. The transfiguration caused Harry to grunt because it was fucking hard to transmute elements into the more precious stones and metals.

The transfiguration would hopefully give Harry a moment to think. The Hulk continued to roar and struggle against the diamond grip holding him.

Natasha ran up and asked Harry, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I'm just debating what to do now," he mused as he laid his hand on Natasha's arm and took the time to heal her fully.

Natasha felt all stiffness vanish from her body along with the numb sensation she had felt since Harry had waved his fingers at her shortly before.

"Can you get him out of here? Maybe dump him in the ocean to cool off and fish him out when he reverts back to Bruce?" Natasha suggested.

"That's actually a really brilliant idea," Harry said with a grin. "I could kiss you for your brilliance. In fact," Harry mused before leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the redhead bombshell.

Natasha grinned after the kiss had broken but before she could say anything else Harry and the Hulk were gone.

"This is Widow. Harry has taken the Hulk down to the ocean to cool off," Natasha reported.

"Acknowledged," Maria Hill replied. "There are hostiles trying to take the bridge and another group is heading for Loki with Hawkeye leading them."

"Hawkeye is mine," Natasha stated before heading off in the direction Maria had given her.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry set Bruce down in the ocean statue and all. The statue was actually starting to crack. Harry was damn impressed. Harry enchanted the statue to float on the surface of the ocean before he focused on the Hulk. As Harry floated a few dozen feet above the struggling Hulk the wizard focused his immense will. Harry's hands shot towards the Hulk and a brilliantly golden glowing spell shot forth hitting the Hulk. The supercharged calming charm hit the Hulk and immediately Harry sensed the familiar gamma burst. At first Harry thought the Hulk's energy would neutralize the spell. Harry felt the back pressure from the Hulk's energy. Then after several long moments Harry felt his magic winning. Then the gamma ray burst diminished further.

"Harry," Hulk said as he stopped struggling.

Harry let up somewhat on the spell and recognized Bruce in the Hulk's eyes.

Harry felt the Hulk reawakening when he let up on the spell too much and increased his power into the spell.

"Damn…this requires some experimenting," Harry mused as he varied the level of power into the calming charm while his mind was running mental calculations on how much power it would take to imbue an object or objects to put out the type of energy he was channeling into the Hulk for a prolonged period of time.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry, Bruce, and Thor landed on the helicarrier. After Harry had gifted Bruce with some newly enchanted objects the two had spotted Thor falling out of the sky in the steel trap created for the Hulk. Thor had survived but had taken quite the crash. Harry really hadn't had to do much other than heal a few scrapes and bruises. Asgardians were much easier to heal than humans. It appeared that Tony, Thor, and Steve had gotten the engines back up and working. The engines weren't running at peak efficiency but they had the power they needed to keep the helicarrier aloft, especially with Harry's magic carpet in place.

"I have some people recently dead to bring back and some near death to save," Harry announced before disappearing.

Harry started with Agent Phil Coulson.

"What are the arm gauntlets for?" Thor asked while eying the arm-bands in a shade of silver around Bruce's wrists.

The bracelets looked like they were comprised of an enchantable metal to Thor's eyes.

"Harry gave them to me. He just figured out how to calm the Hulk's mind enough for me to be able to influence and work with the Hulk," Bruce explained while still sounding like he didn't quite believe it. "He said these wrist-bands will channel that same magic into me when I transform. They will expand with the size of the Hulk's wrists and shrink again to fit me when I revert."

Harry had also gifted Bruce with a uniform that would change sizes with the Hulk and Bruce and hopefully not tear easily.

"Harry is a mighty friend to have," Thor declared.

"Indeed," Bruce agreed.

"Let us go see what has become of my brother," Thor suggested.

The two Avengers walked towards the bridge. As it turned out Loki had escaped and had retrieved his scepter. Harry had taken enough magical scans of the scepter that he was pretty sure he could recreate it. The energy saturation in the gem the scepter held was immense, on the scale of a supermassive black hole. So Harry didn't expect that a duplicate gem he could create would have that scale of energy collected anytime within the next several billion years but he thought it might be an interesting project to create one.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Natasha had red in her ledger. She had just been through one hell of a battle. She had thought she was a dead woman when Bruce had hulked-out in front of her. She had run for her life but the Hulk was just so damn fast. If Harry hadn't intervened she was sure she would be a dead woman. He had handled the Hulk like the green giant had been a child throwing a temper tantrum, certainly not what Loki had intended. She found out that Harry had also kept the helicarrier magically aloft along with Thor while Steve and Tony had repaired the one damaged engine and gotten the helicarrier's operating system workable again after what Clint had done to it.

As if that wasn't enough, Harry had then gone on to revive those killed in the attack before helping to repair the most critical structural damage to the helicarrier. After that he had just freed Clint from Loki's grip. Natasha really wasn't sure there was anything beyond Harry's abilities. Thor had been called a god by many and Natasha could pick up on the fact that even he was in awe of Harry however well the Asgardian hid it. Natasha was no fool. She could easily read most men and Harry had made no secret out of why he was interested in her. He wanted to have sex with her. His eyes and somewhat hungry expression when he looked at her made that clear enough. In her past line of work serving Russia she had been required to sleep with targets and had even been trained to be quite good at it. Some of those men were disgusting specimens of that gender. But others were quite good looking and people Natasha had enjoyed being intimate with. She had learned to disconnect sex from emotional intimacy. In fact she had never been emotionally intimate with anyone because her instructors had warned her against it. She didn't think she had to keep her guard up around Harry.

But she would do so for now. No matter her decision on the emotional front, Natasha found it was an easy decision to give Harry what he wanted. She owed him her life and she found him extremely attractive. Given the current line-up of the Avengers it was saying something when Natasha estimated she thought Harry was the hottest guy on the helicarrier at present. Natasha found him just finishing repairing a less critical steel beam which had been shredded by the Hulk using magic. To see him work with his power excited Natasha. He was using real magic. He finished with the beam and then turned to look directly at her.

He granted her a smile and said, "Natasha, what can I do for you?"

Natasha stepped right up into Harry's personal space and looked up into his eyes. She put her hands on his hips and pulled his groin against her crotch. She leaned up and captured his lips. His mouth tasted wonderful. His hands went to her hips and she moaned as she felt his bulge against her. Natasha explored his mouth with her tongue.

"Let's go back to my quarters," Natasha said after they broke the kiss to breathe.

Natasha felt a brief squeezing sensation and then she was standing in her quarters next to her bed.

"We're here," Harry said with a grin.

**Smut Scene Redacted (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the erotic version)**

"Are you a god?" Natasha asked, honestly curious. "I see the way Thor reacts to you. If an Asgardian who was worshipped as a god treats you that way…"

"I don't think I'm a god but I do have power over death," Harry admitted, not minding revealing that much over pillow talk. Although Natasha was a SHIELD agent Harry could sense through the intimacy they had shared that she wouldn't betray those she was loyal to. What they had just shared and him saving her life earlier made her loyal to him. "I had some magical artifacts in my home universe which were tools to exercise a limited control over Death. My best friend Hermione was killed. We had become lovers shortly before and she was absolutely gorgeous. The sex was fantastic. She is the one who took my virginity and got me turned onto sex. After she died I had sex with many other women. All were great but I missed my friendship with Hermione."

"You loved her," Natasha observed.

Harry was contemplative.

"We were best friends for years. The sex was a way to relieve the stress of the war we were fighting. I had thought I had loved her as best friends but the intimacy the sex brought was starting to shift that. My emotions on that bit are complex," Harry admitted.

"They usually are," Natasha agreed. "What happened then?"

"The artifacts…they were called the Deathly Hallows," Harry explained. "I lived a few hundred years and in that time the world had advanced…my people in particular in many ways. Well I figured out that the Hallows had the potential through a ritual I developed to possibly grant me greater control over Death, maybe absolute control. The ritual was risky."

Natasha had to interject at this point to ask a question.

"You speak of Death as if it is an entity," Natasha said. "Why is that?"

"Because in my universe what we call Death was an entity. At least there was an entity that personified Death. I'm still a bit sketchy on the details because I got a lot of information dumped in my mind during the aftermath of the ritual. A lot of the information is in my subconscious and I have to pull it out. When I performed the ritual I transitioned from a mortal life to an immortal life. My body was temporarily disintegrated and the power of the Hallows was incorporated into the very essence of my being, changing me. My body was going to be reformed. Death feared me…what I was becoming so in my weakened state before I could stop her she kicked me out of my home universe into this one," Harry explained.

Natasha was silent and thoughtful for a minute or so. She wasn't afraid of her new lover, more like in awe of him.

"Is Death an entity in this universe?" Natasha finally asked.

"I don't know. This universe feels different but maybe that is because I just have more control over my new abilities in this universe than I had achieved in my old one. I am constantly evolving the longer I am here. If there is a Death entity I haven't found it yet. But given how easy it is to revive the recently deceased I would say I have some pretty decent control," Harry answered.

"I would say so," Natasha mused. "Thank you for that by the way. Clint would have been eaten up inside if those people he had killed stayed dead. Bruce too," she added.

"It was no problem. I could do it without really any trouble so I did," Harry answered.

"Can you bring Hermione back?" Natasha asked, not sure how she felt about that idea.

Natasha had been trained to be bisexual. She preferred men by far but she was not opposed to sleeping with female targets and had even enjoyed it on occasion. So if being with Hermione would make Natasha's new lover happy she would consider the idea.

"I don't think so from this universe," Harry admitted. "But I can look for a way to either go back to my universe or at least pull Hermione into this one."

"I will help if I can. In the meanwhile since we have time let's spend some more time in bed," Natasha suggested while using her womanhood to signal to him she was ready for more.

"No objection from me," Harry assured before Natasha kissed him and started moving again.

End Smut Scene

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry entered the bridge and sat down at the conference table with Natasha.

Fury walked over and offered his hand to Harry. Harry stared at the hand for a moment before taking it.

"I misjudged you," Fury stated while shaking Harry's hand.

Nicholas Fury had few friends in the world. Phil Coulson was one of them and Harry Potter had just saved Coulson's life along with the lives of a lot of the agents under Fury's command.

"Well I'm glad to hear you feel that way," Harry said. "I guess maybe I didn't need to construct this after all to get you to warm up to me," the mage mused while summoning a transparent crystalline cube out of seemingly nowhere to rest in his palm.

"Is that an eyeball?" Tony asked.

"Yep. I took the liberty of cloning it for you," Harry told Fury.

Fury was silent for several moments before he asked, "How do I use it?"

"Close your other eye," Harry said.

Fury did so and there was a bright flash of light from Fury's facial region and when it faded he had two good eyes.

"What was the flash of light for?" Bruce queried as Fury looked around in wonder testing his eyesight.

"I did that to hide the implantation process. It can be quite unsettling," Harry answered.

"Thank you," Fury said, his tone conveying his gratitude. "You truly belong among the Avengers. I have yet to tell you all of this," he said to the group at large. "Stark already knows it. There was a project we called The Avengers Initiative which was designed to bring together a group of remarkable people to work as a team and fight the threats that Earth faced which humanity could not meet. You here are members of that team."

"We're missing a member," Harry said before gesturing towards a chair and Clint Barton, A.K.A. Hawkeye appeared in the chair.

"Agent Barton isn't cleared for duty. We still aren't sure if he is still under Loki's influence or not," Fury replied while gesturing at the bridge personnel to resist drawing weapons on Barton.

"He's himself now. I freed him from Loki's grasp and took care of any resulting neural damage," Harry assured.

"Well alright," Fury said. Fury was willing to extend a little faith after what Harry had just done for him. "Agent Barton, do you know Loki's location?"

"No. He cleared out the location where he had me before as I was leaving and he didn't tell us where he was going. But I do know he intends to make his move today. I just don't know what it is," Clint answered. "I would certainly like to go with you. I would like to put an arrow through Loki's eye socket."

Thor glowered at Clint at the suggestion of killing the Asgardian's brother.

"Loki wants to be seen beating us and needs an audience," Tony stated. "Our little Asgardian diva wants to make his opening night tonight…or rather today. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered on it…," Tony trailed off.

Harry amusedly pointed out, "Just like you. Stark Tower," he added even as Tony had realized the fact. "Loki is making this personal. What better way to do that than to use your tower against humanity."

"Let's get suited up then," Steve said as he stood.

Everyone else stood as well. Bruce noticed the grin on Harry's face and couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you smiling?" Bruce asked as the Avengers left the bridge and headed to get their gear.

"I'm smiling because not only do I get to meet more alien life forms but I get to kick their ass, do it with Natasha, and see her look absolutely gorgeous doing it," Harry declared.

Natasha displayed a small smile and shook her head minutely, bemused. The declaration served to lighten the mood. When the group was in the jet and heading towards Stark Tower it was Steve who brought up the elephant in the jet.

"Just so we are clear…none of us are forgetting about Phase Two," Steve stated.

"Not in the slightest," Bruce agreed.

Harry had already explained the new amount of control Bruce exerted over the Hulk to the Avengers.

"Without the Tesseract Phase Two research won't go very well. The Tesseract won't remain accessible to SHIELD after this conflict," Harry declared confidently. "Hmm…Tony is fast," he said after looking off into the distance. "He has already made it back to his tower."

Harry had repaired much of the physical damage to Tony's suit but none of the circuitry damage.

"You should go help him," Natasha suggested.

Harry nodded his agreement and then disappeared.

"I'll never get used to that," Bruce said.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Rev 0 Published 8/10/2014

Author's Note 2:

Don't expect the third and final chapter of this story exactly one week from today like this second chapter came out after the first chapter posting. I posted it so soon because I was able to get the editing done (with the exception of the smut scene) by today. But I leave Friday morning for the Stargate convention in Chicago and will be there all weekend. I don't know when I will have the final chapter up yet. If you notice any errors in the smut scene let me know. The smut scene includes pillow talk afterwards that is important to explaining elements of Harry's past. I am trying to include those in the censored version without including any of the smut elements but that is difficult.

Some of you may think Fury was too quick to trust Harry and if this was the Fury of the Ultimate Marvel universe I would agree. But I am basing this off of the movie verse Fury who appears more human. Nick puts a lot of trust in Steve Rodgers and Steve trusts Harry. Plus I don't think we as humans can help but be grateful when someone does something so awesome for us like Harry has done. And Nick would be in awe of Harry's many varied abilities. Harry would seem more like a god to the mortals of the Marvel verse than some of the Asgardians would.

If you aren't already a member of my Facebook group, check it out. The name on my author's profile is hyperlinked so if you click on it the name will take you to my group. There are discussions going on there about this story and others I write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger**

**By Stargatesg1fan1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized character or universe within.

Author's Note:

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow is played by Scarlett Johansson

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Chapter 3

Harry appeared in time to hear Dr. Erik Selvig shout at a hovering Iron-Man, "It's too late. She can't stop now. She wants to show us something. A new universe."

Selvig was standing in front of an advanced looking piece of technology powered by the Tesseract. Tony raised his arc gauntlets towards the device and let off a blast of arc energy. A spherical shield around Selvig's creation made its presence known by rebounding Tony's blast and sending Iron-Man hurtling back. Selvig was thrown off his feet. Harry shrugged off the discharge of energy and eyed the shield.

Loki was standing down on the balcony of the penthouse at the top of Stark Tower looking up at the new arrivals and holding his scepter. Just then a beam of energy shot out of Selvig's device and went miles up. High above New York a portal began forming. The portal quickly opened up to show dark space.

"Harry, you try to take out that portal generator and I will work on taking out or at least stalling Loki until the others get here," Tony suggested.

"Will do," Harry said as he studied the portal generator.

Harry's eyes flashed to a glowing green and he studied the energy constructs comprising the shield. He was only studying it for a moment when he sensed he needed to look up. From the portal above shapes on what looked like small flying aircrafts that Harry would liken to an air motorcycle were emerging from the portal. Harry was distracted from this as a crashing sound came from below and Tony went flying out a window. Tony couldn't fly. Harry flicked out his hand and caught Tony in a levitation spell. Tony started floating up towards Harry when an Iron-Man suit shot out of the building and enclosed Tony inside. Tony flew back up to the penthouse and blasted Loki back with an arc-gauntlet blast.

Tony floated up beside Harry after finishing with Loki.

"That doesn't look good," Tony said while looking up at the portal high above.

"Nope. I was trying to figure out how to destabilize the portal up on that end but my normal spatial manipulation magics won't work very effectively on an exotic spacetime like the portal generation is causing," Harry said. "I could probably come up with something but the math won't work so easily. I'm still thinking."

"Well I say we attack them while we think of something," Tony suggested.

"Fair enough," Harry agreed before taking off upwards with Tony.

As they drew closer Harry realized he had been wrong. The small aircraft were closer to chariots. There were pilots for each air-chariot and one or two gunners carrying handheld weapons. Tony began firing off arc-gauntlet blasts and taking out Chitauri warriors left and right. Harry summoned lightning, cyclones that bashed the Chitauri goons into each other and caused them to fall to their deaths, and focused piercing curses that tore through their armor. Tony also released a battery of tiny missiles.

Despite this there were so many Chitauri coming through that they started to seem unending. The Chitauri began attacking the city below. Harry sensed as Thor arrived in the city below to deal with his brother. The rest of the Avengers arrived as well. Bruce transformed into the Hulk without a moment of hesitation and began tearing into the Chitauri. Natasha, Clint, and Steve used their transport craft to take out several chariots. The dogfight had descended down into the city as the Avengers tried to save the citizenry.

Clint tried targeting Loki with the SHIELD transport and got blasted by Loki's scepter for the effort. Harry caught the transport and set it down. As Clint, Natasha, and Hawkeye came out the back Harry met them.

"Thanks for the assist, Harry," Steve said.

"No problem. If you need to cut through some of this Chitauri armor use these," Harry said as he tossed each a silver cylinder perfectly sized to fit in their palms.

"No way," Clint said as he flicked the thumb stud.

A bright green blade came out of the cylinder.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"Cap, remind me to rectify your lack of knowledge of Star Wars if we survive this," Clint stated as he twirled his light-saber experimentally. "And this is the coolest thing ever. Are they magical or technological?"

"A little bit of both," Harry answered.

There was a loud sound from the portal and then a giant creature that Harry would liken to a Kraken of old except Kraken couldn't fly in outer space came out of the portal. The Chitauri-Kraken (C-K) came out of the portal and flew down towards the ground right over where the four Avengers stood. From its armor underbelly more Chitauri warriors shot out. They used their augmenting exo-skeletons to cling to the sides of the skyscrapers or to punch through the windows into the buildings.

"Shit," Natasha declared.

"I'm just going to go take care of that," Harry said. Before he did he pulled Natasha into a searing kiss. "Do me a favor and don't get killed. I'll just bring you back and I will spank you for being a bad girl."

The last bit was said with a wink before Harry took off. Harry shot up after the C-K and headed straight towards its mouth. The C-K had flown out of sight but the three grounded Avengers didn't have to be able to see the C-K to know what happened next. They heard a resounding crash that blew out a great many windows and then the C-K went flying high above but not under its own control. Its head looked caved in and it was sailing out over the waters surrounding the island of Manhattan.

Thor rejoined the fight after running off Loki with a hard landing next to Natasha, Clint, and Steve who had been fighting. Harry and Tony touched down too just as more C-Ks came pouring out of the portal, a lot more. The Hulk came crashing down a moment later with a few now dead Chitauri warriors falling off of him.

"You're hurt," Harry said to Thor.

"It is nothing, merely a minor wound," Thor replied.

Harry healed Thor with very little effort.

"We need you fighting at top form," Harry replied.

"Have you figured anything out about shutting down that portal yet?" Tony asked Harry.

"I considered creating a temporary black hole in the center of the portal space," Harry mused.

"You can do that?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yes, though it isn't easy and it is risky," Harry replied.

"Harry, you could see if Selvig knows a way to shut down the shield easily," Natasha suggested.

"I don't have time to sift through his damaged mind. And there is no guarantee he knows anything or his mind that his mind is even intact enough to retain such information," Harry explained. "Wait…time," Harry mused.

Then the battle seemed to stop around the Avengers as a shimmering dome appeared around them.

"What just happened?" Steve asked.

"Harry sped up time inside this bubble for us," Natasha answered. "Now we have time to come up with a plan."

"I'll go up top and target the enemy from there," Clint stated.

"I can see if I can't get information out of Selvig," Natasha added.

"I will stop anything else from emerging from the portal if I can," Thor declared.

"I will help Thor," Tony stated.

"I will help down here," Steve announced.

Bruce smashed his right fist against his left palm, his meaning clear.

"I will see what I can do about the Chitauri-Krakens that have already come through," Harry stated.

Nobody questioned the moniker Chitauri-Kraken. Most had heard of a Kraken before and thought the name was appropriate.

"We have a plan," Steve stated.

Harry collapsed the time dilation bubble and immediately began to glow. Harry's form was suddenly enveloped in a brilliant blue light and he grew to the size of a twenty story building but looked to be made of energy rather than solid matter. In reality Harry was suspended in the center of his energy body. In his right hand an energy sword appeared much like a giant light-saber. The power requirements to use this magic were enormous and Harry probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. He hadn't had to use that magic for centuries outside of practice so immediately took off up into the sky flying straight towards the two dozen C-Ks.

Harry was big but if you compared the length of the C-Ks against Harry's height they would come out about the same. The C-Ks saw the wizard coming and attacked him in numbers. Harry's blade lashed out and took the head off the first C-K without too much impediment and started cutting through a second before two more decided to sink their fangs into him while two other C-Ks used their bulk to try to crush him. Harry's form flared brighter for a moment as he forced more power into his avatar. Harry gritted his teeth as he struggled against the bite of the giant creatures. Their teeth penetrated a short distance and then stopped. When Harry forced more power into his avatar the bits of teeth that were stuck in him disintegrated. Harry began slicing up the C-Ks even as more of them came in at him.

The more opponents he was forced to face the more energy he expended.

Meanwhile down below the Avengers were fighting for their lives. Though, the knowledge that their teammate could probably resurrect them if they died was a little comforting. Natasha worriedly watched her lover fighting up in the sky feeling impotent. She knew there was nothing she could do to help him. Instead she headed to the top of Stark's tower to try to shut down that portal generator.

Harry had killed a dozen of his opponents when he realized that though the C-Ks he was dicing up were dead they were still doing damage as their bodies fell. Harry noticed that Thor was doing a pretty decent job of keeping the enemy from coming through the portal with a net of lightning but that type of attack had to be draining on the Asgardian. Harry had a sudden idea. He quickly erected a time dilation field around himself to give him time to implement his idea. The battle slowed around him. This gave him time to recuperate and to build the device he wanted to build. In what seemed like seconds to the rest of the universe and was in fact hours for him he collapsed the time dilation field.

Harry sent out the net he had constructed. The net was made of a super-strong polymer that was the cutting edge strongest material of his time. The polymer's strength was further enhanced by magic. The massive net closed around the remaining C-Ks and pulled taught and then Harry heaved with all his strength. The C-Ks roared in protest and attempted to fight his strength but he was _bloody_ strong. The net full of C-Ks began moving under Harry's command.

"_Avengers, I am going to do something that will prevent the C-Ks from getting through and free up Thor to help down there,"_ Harry sent to his teammates.

The Avengers all managed to glance up and see Harry pulling the net of C-Ks through the portal. Thor didn't let up on the lightning attack as Harry passed through but managed to direct the lightning net from hitting Harry. As soon as he was through the portal with his net of C-Ks, Harry tossed a device he had just built towards the portal from his side in the realm the Chitauri inhabited. The device had been shrunken but quickly expanded. Harry just designed the device he had built and he decided to call it a Saber-Barrier. The Saber-Barrier would block the portal mouth. The Saber-Barrier split into four pieces that flew to the sides of the portal mouth and formed a square. A criss-crossing curtain of light-saber energy formed over the mouth of the portal. Immediately Chitauri chariots and C-Ks began attacking the Saber-Barrier generators but that quickly proved ineffective.

Harry had designed the Saber-Barrier to defend itself. Beams of multi-colored energy lanced out from the surface of the Saber-Barrier generators and tore through the enemy before the enemy combatants even got close. Brilliant shields flared into existence to stop long range attacks. Harry stared off into the distance and spotted Chitauri starships. There were two of the starships for this attack fleet.

"_Thor…there are two Chitauri ships out here. What happens if we take them out?"_ Harry asked.

Harry sensed Thor rapidly approaching and saw the Asgardian carefully navigate through the Saber-Barrier. It wouldn't matter if Thor had gotten too close to the energy barrier. Harry had programmed the barrier to recognize the Avengers as friends and to keep them safe.

"_Those ships control the Chitauri warriors below. If we destroy the ships then the enemy will be stopped. But I didn't suggest it because the Chitauri are known for keeping control ships hidden in reserve. They will often be cloaked from sight. It will only take them a few minutes to switch over to the hidden control ships if the portal is still open,"_ Thor explained.

Harry was thinking furiously. The reason he hadn't tried brute force attacking the shield surrounding the portal generator was because that shield was powered by the Tesseract. Assuming Harry could overwhelm the shield emitters the resulting discharge of energy would have likely incinerated New York. Harry's scans had revealed spatial anchors on the portal generator designed to keep the generator from being moved. Harry's scans hadn't been able to reveal the purpose of all of the technology in the portal generator but he wouldn't put it past Loki to design in defenses to attack anybody who tried to forcefully move the shield generator.

Loki was powerful but Harry was willing to bet Harry Potter was stronger. Harry flew down through the Saber-Barrier and shot towards Stark's tower.

"_Clear the top of the tower,"_ Harry directed his teammates.

The Avengers up top hastened to get to a lower level. Harry quickly reached the top of the tower and sent a massive cutting spell just under the roof of the tower. The top of the tower was neatly sliced through. Harry began channeling magic into the cut off portion of the tower to strengthen it way beyond what its designers ever envisioned.

"_Harry buddy, what are you doing?"_ Tony asked.

"_I'm going to shove this sucker through the portal and forcefully collapse the shield on the other side. The resulting explosion will likely take out the entire Chitauri species,"_ Harry answered.

"_That sounds really freaking dangerous,"_ Tony pointed out.

"_It is,"_ Harry admitted as he anchored cables to the sliced off section of roof made of the same super polymer his net had been made of.

Harry had long since let his battle avatar collapse and instead focused on his strongest shielding magic concentrated right on the surface of his skin. Harry had secured the cables to a hand grip perfect for him to hold onto. He began trying to fly upwards pulling the cables. There was a high pitched whining sound coming from the portal generator and then tentacles of dark energy lashed out towards Harry. Harry grunted as his shields fought off Loki's reactive wards. The dark tentacles tried wrapping around him and squeezing him to death but he simply ignored them.

Harry idly noticed a chariot heading his way and sensed Loki was on it.

"_Tony,"_ Harry said warningly.

"_I've got it,"_ Tony assured.

Tony was hovering up near the portal but could see everything from there given the enhanced vision of his suit. Tony had been using that position to send arc-blasts down at Chitauri warriors and chariots without retaliation. Thor was doing the same with lightning while also keeping an eye on the Saber-Barrier. Harry could tell Thor didn't trust that the device wouldn't fail. As Tony prepared to hit Loki's chariot with an arc-blast a blurred green form hit Loki's chariot first. The Hulk roared as he began pounding Loki. Loki and the Hulk fell towards one of the sky scrapers.

Harry sensed the spatial anchors shut down before they failed and suddenly he was moving upwards towards the portal. Harry wasn't sure why the spatial engines had killed themselves at first but then the reason became apparent as he passed through the portal. The spatial anchors reoriented the portal generator so that it was pointing towards the portal.

"_Harry, hold off on trying to forcefully collapse that force-field. Fury just told me the World Security Council decided to send a nuke at Manhattan. He tried to stop them but couldn't. I am trying to intercept. How do you think the shield would react to a nuclear blast?"_ Tony asked.

"_By itself the destruction caused by the shield collapsing would be pretty immense. But if I'm here working to collapse the field and do it at the right moment the Chitauri threat could be ended forever,"_ Harry replied.

"_Yeah…but you are talking about being at ground zero for a nuclear blast,"_ Tony pointed out.

"_Isn't that exactly what you are thinking of doing for yourself?"_ Harry replied.

"_Good point. Let's do this,"_ Tony urged.

As Harry pulled the Tesseract towards the control ships, Thor flew as the wizard's escort and kept the remaining C-Ks and warriors off Harry's back. The shield generator was still trying to attack Harry but it was mostly pointless by now. The wards were powered by the Tesseract so could keep on acting for a great deal of time to come but the ward components could only channel a certain level of power or they would burn out. That level of power was something Harry could shrug off.

"_Thor, come here and pull this fucker. I'm going to build something that will hopefully keep us from getting killed,"_ Harry requested.

Thor flew in and took over pulling the portal generator. The reactivated spatial anchors were slowing the movement away from the portal towards the control ships. Harry quickly altered the matter of the cables Thor was pulling slightly so he could do something. The cables were altered to withstand the temporal shear of a time dilation bubble. Next Harry erected one of those bubbles. The universe seemed to freeze around the Asgardian.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked curiously as he looked at the battle scene around them and then focused on the wizard.

"I am building a device to collapse the portal generator's defense shield at just the right moment. The Tesseract won't be destroyed because of what it is but the resulting blast would not be pleasant to be around. I don't think I can die anymore but I would rather not put it to the test. This device will remotely draw from my power," Harry explained. "You can take a breather from pulling while I do this. You can't pull when we are in this state."

Thor watched the wizard work and when it appeared the wizard was finished some time later asked, "Is it ready?"

"I think so. I can't be certain since I have never built something like this before. I have built devices to collapse shields before but nothing like a Tesseract driven shield," Harry answered.

"I have faith in you, Harry Potter," Thor stated.

"Well we had best do this. Take my hand. Tony is going to come flying through that portal. We are close enough to the control ships," Harry explained as he attached the device he had created to the hand-grip he and Thor had used to pull the portal generator. "I'm going to teleport us to Tony after he releases the nuke. Then the three of us will teleport back through the other side."

"I understand," Thor replied.

Harry collapsed the time dilation bubble. The portal generator's wards had focused on Harry's shield even after Thor had taken over pulling because that shield encompassed them both. Now the device Harry had just built was shrugging off that attack but without a shield. Harry had just built the device to be quite durable. It would hopefully hold out long enough. Harry felt the draw on his power the device used. A micro-fusion power plant like he had used to power the Saber-Barrier's systems wouldn't be enough for what Harry had in mind. Tony came through and directed the nuke towards the portal generator. Harry watched as Tony released the nuclear missile and then teleported.

Tony was just sending over the radio network Harry had been maintaining, _"It has been a pleasure fighting with you two. If either of you survive please tell Pepper I love her and keep an eye on her for me."_

Tony had no illusions about his chance of surviving a nuclear blast point blank. But he thought maybe the super resilient wizard Harry or Asgardian Thor would possibly survive. Tony didn't imagine Harry could revive someone if they were disintegrated. The timing was off. The blast went off just as Harry reached Tony. The portal began collapsing immediately and the blast wave from the combined nuclear blast and reactive Tesseract were coming their way. Harry teleported towards the portal and sensed it closing rapidly. He sensed as his apparition wormhole drew nearer that the portal was closing down to an infinitesimally small opening. He groaned at the strain as his already taxed energy reserves were forced to conjure negative matter to force the wormhole and portal lining to remain open. The three heroes came out on the other side of the portal and Harry barely resisted passing out.

"You do have limits," Thor stated as he caught his two compatriots and slowly flew towards Stark's tower.

"I thought the plan was to stay behind and die," Tony pointed out.

"That was a shitty plan," Harry muttered weakly. Already Harry could feel his power regenerating. "And apparently yes I do have limits."

Harry didn't bother stating that he thought his limits were increasing the longer he had his new deathly abilities. He hadn't had his extended abilities that long.

"We won," Steve said as the three Avengers reached the top of Stark's tower where the other Avengers were waiting.

Bruce was standing close by a very battered looking Loki. The Hulk had done a number on the Asgardian God of Mischief.

Natasha rushed up and caught Harry in a crushing hug as he landed. Then she drew back enough to catch his lips in a searing kiss. He happily returned the act. When the kiss broke apart the two lovers wrapped an arm around each other and turned to their teammates.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm famished," Tony declared.

"Tony, remind me to have a discussion with you about ways we can enhance your armor so it doesn't look so shitty after a battle," Harry told the man.

"I look forward to it," Tony agreed. "Let's go grab some food but what will we do with him?"

Tony meant Loki.

"If he acts up he will regret it," Thor answered. "I am in no mood to deal with more from him."

"I built a better cage for him," Harry answered as he pulled a small cage out of his pocket.

"It's a little small isn't it," Clint pointed out.

Harry grinned. Moments later Thor was holding the small cage the size of a quarter clipped to his hammer with a very upset Loki contained within. Harry had explained how to get Loki out of the cage and returned to normal size. The Avengers left to go rustle up some food after Harry had used cleaning charms on all of them and healed any injuries.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

**Smut Scene Redacted (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

**Smut Section End**

Natasha turned her head enough that Harry was able to see her face as he sat up on one elbow after they had both caught their breath. She was so beautiful. She was slightly sweaty and strands of her hair clung to her forehead. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. Harry was no longer telepathically connected to her. But judging by the feelings he had experienced the short time ago he didn't think her tears were because she was unhappy.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Harry asked as he moved the strands of hair off her face with his left hand.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. This connection you forge between us. It's…so very special," Natasha explained. "I have never felt that connected with anybody."

Natasha was silent for a while as she struggled to find a way to say something else. Luckily, Harry who had experienced these kinds of intimate connections knew what Natasha was trying to say.

"You are wondering if we ever shared a deeper connection if I would still want to be with you," Harry said to the assassin.

"Yes," Natasha admitted. "I'm an assassin when I need to be. I've done some pretty terrible things by the standards of most. Is a deeper connection even possible?"

"Let me explain something. A deeper connection is possible but if the lovers maintain them long enough over many sessions of love-making the connections become permanent. The death of one lover can shatter the psyche of the surviving lover. They aren't done lightly. I have never established such a connection, even with Hermione. We hadn't been lovers long enough anyway before she was killed," Harry explained. "In those deeper connections the lovers consciously experience a broad overview of everything their partner has ever done, their deepest darkest secrets. Each time they make love at that level they experience different parts of their lover's life in sections. They can't consciously perceive it all at once. But even with the limited essence mingling we are doing now…our souls and subconscious minds are rapidly scanning through the existence of the other. If there was something I did in my past that you strongly objected to then you would get a bad feeling during our mingling. That works the other way with things you have done in your past. The fact that our mingling not only didn't garner any bad feelings but felt so truly amazing means that there wasn't an action either of us took that would even garner mild disapproval from the other."

Natasha absorbed this information. If she understood her lover right then he had no problem with any of the actions she had taken in her life given the situations she had found herself in. A warmth spread through her chest which had nothing to do with physical heat. She wondered if this was what it was like to start to fall in love. She was practical enough to realize that she was feeling extremely affectionate towards Harry due to the fantastic sex they had just shared but she also felt there was more to what they were doing than just sex. Natasha wasn't about to profess her love to Harry right that minute but the thought did take root. Natasha didn't respond verbally so much as physically. She kissed him again with a more tender technique and continued their physical coupling.

End Smut Scene

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry and Natasha joined the other Avengers to see Thor off. The blonde Asgardian still had his brother in the cage but was now also holding the Tesseract. Harry had summoned the Infinity Stone from the battle scene. After a bit of thinking, Harry had figured out a way to return to the realm where the Chitauri had attacked from via apparation. The Avengers had gone with him to see the destruction wrought and were pretty confident the Chitauri wouldn't be attacking Earth anytime soon. Harry had worked with Thor to construct a device to return the Asgardian Prince to Asgard using the energy of the Tesseract. The Bifrost was still under construction after its destruction.

"When we get the Bifrost up and running again I would like to have you all visit Asgard," Thor stated. "You are all my friends. I know you wish to speak with my father about the possibility of returning to your universe," Thor told Harry.

Harry who was holding hands with Natasha said, "That doesn't seem as important as it did when I first arrived." Harry still loved Hermione but he was also coming to love Natasha. "But I think we would all enjoy visiting your home, Thor. Journey well."

The Avengers exchanged farewells with the Asgardian and then he activated the device which sent him home.

"What Thor said holds true for the rest of you. You can stop by my tower any time or my home in California," Tony said as he handed out cards. "Bruce is coming with me to play in my labs back in California."

"Harry and I are going to go on a bit of a world tour so I can get him acclimated to our universe. I'm taking some time off from SHIELD. Just so you know…we checked and made sure Fury was shutting down Phase Two research. He did," Natasha explained.

"That is really good to hear," Bruce said.

"I want to give each of you something," Harry said as he handed his teammates each a wrist-band decorated in a style that would appeal to them. "If you ever need to contact me or one another just think about the person you want to contact and these wrist-bands will allow you to speak mind to mind. Thor has been given one to though we weren't sure it would work between here and Asgard. We tested it in the Chitauri realm but thought that might be different than Asgard. He just contacted me a moment ago to confirm they work and to say he made it safely back."

"We'll keep in touch," Clint assured.

The Avengers said goodbye to each other sure that they had just made some life-long friends and allies in their fight against those who would harm the innocent.

_**HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Rev 0 Published 8/21/2014

Author's Note 2:

So that is the last chapter of the first book. I think it turned out pretty decent but that is just me. I am currently writing the sequel which is based on the third Iron-Man movie. I debated skipping that movie and going straight to Thor 2: The Dark World. But I thought that with the friendship and the wrist-band communicators Harry gave to the Avengers along with the invitation from Tony that sooner or later Harry would be finding out the troubles Tony faced and come to help. I'm doing it a bit differently in my actual story but that is the gist of it. I still plan on doing a Thor 2: The Dark World third story and before you ask I don't know a time scale yet. Don't rush me. I plan on turning the story into a Natasha/Harry/Sif pairing but there will be nothing sexual going on between Natasha and Sif. Both women while having performed bisexual acts in the past and having enjoyed them prefer men and have no inclination at the time of my story to get into that. I am doing it this way mostly to make my stories more appealing to a wider reader base. If I was a straight-woman and was enjoying a story and then suddenly two women started going at it I think I would be very displeased with the author.

The smut scene includes pillow talk afterwards that is important to explaining elements of Harry's past. I am trying to include those in the censored version without including any of the smut elements but that is difficult.

If you aren't already a member of my Facebook group, check it out. The name on my author's profile is hyperlinked so if you click on it the name will take you to my group. There are discussions going on there about this story and others I write.


End file.
